The School Slut Who Slutted It Up With The Sluts!
by Wish I Was A Pirate
Summary: Dawn was your average, sexy school slut. There wasn't a single slut sluttier than that slut, no way on earth! She was so slutty that every slut was like 'Damn, that slut is so slutty it makes me look like a awful slut who can't slut it up with all the other sluts. I'M SUCH AN AWFUL SLUT.' (Yeah, here's you SS fic Dakota!)


**Here's my Secret Santa fic for someone special on the forum (Cough bby Dakota dats you cough) and I finally got to it! Sure this took me forever but believe me I hate Nawn and Scott so it's not gonna be worth it so yeah. Hope you enjoy! **

Dawn was your average, sexy school slut. There wasn't a single slut sluttier than that slut, no way on earth! She was so slutty that every slut was like 'Damn, that slut is so slutty it makes me look like a shitty slut who can't slut it up with all the other sluts. I'M SUCH AN AWFUL SLUT!'

Yeah, that was Dawn for you. She had everything that made a slut beautiful, sexy, and wanted. So wanted in fact that she had two of the hunkiest, sexiest guys in the world chase after her every single day.

Scott and Noah.

Okay, so maybe she had real low standards, but what did you expect? She's a slut. As long as she has someone else's cock in her trunk I don't see why she'd be complaining, right? Anyways, Dawn never really had a boyfriend because she was a 'one night stand' and she never really thought that any guy deserved her.

…

…

…

Okay, the fact of the matter was that she was a slut. Okay? A SLUT. That's all this intro was for, to explain that Dawn was the sluttiest slut that ever slutted and that she was a hoe.

One day, Dawn was being a slut in the park. Luckily for her, nobody was there.

It was 8:39 PM and school just ended for Dawn. I bet you're all like 'THE FUCK? SCHOOL DOES NOT END THAT LATE!1111oneone!'. Well, it's simple really. Dawn just finished fucking like 3 teachers to get her grades higher because she was a stupid slut. So once she finished that, she started to walk back to her slutty mothers apartment.

Once at her slutty mothers apartment, she threw her slutty bag on her slutty floor and jumped on her cum stained slutty couch. She then called for her slutty mother.

"MOM! I DEMAND YOU PLEASE MY SLUTTY NEEDS NOW!" She yelled, and her slutty mother ran downstairs.

"Yes, my slut of a daughter. Here you go." She said handing her a glass of slut water.

Dawn drank it, and threw up. "THIS IS ONLY 1%! I ONLY DRINK 2%! YOU'RE A FAILURE OF A SLUT MOM, SLUTTY MC SLUT!" Dawn yelled, throwing the glass at her slut of a slutty mother.

The glass jabbed her mother in the eye, and Dawn's slutty mother had her eye fall out.

"FUCK YOU! YOU NO GOOD SLUT!" Dawns mother yelled as loud as her little slut voice would allow her too.

Dawn, being the slut she was, decided it was only best to kill her mother so nobody would know that she was screaming. So, she forcefully drowned her mother in her slut water bath. As the slut water started to become red with her slut blood, Dawn drank some of it and kissed her 9th toe.

"Thank you toe, for being a slut!" She said, before putting on her slut clothes and going to her slutty school full of sluts.

Scott and Noah were each masturbating at every sexy slut that walked by, moaning because they knew that they'd never get laid in their entire, no good, worthless lives. Scott eventually found Dawn and threw his cock back in his pants and walked over to her. Noah, on the other hand, was still to busy masturbating at every single slutty slut who decided to be a slut and slut walk towards him like sluts because they just bought new shoes at Slut R Slut and they needed to show them off.

Dawn decided to be a slut towards Scott as Scott approached her.

"Damn, Dawn, anyone ever tell you that you are the sluttiest slut that slutted the slutty economy?"

"Yes." She told him, like the sluttastic slut she was.

"Good, now marry me and be my slutty queen for all of eternity." Scott asked the slut, as the shitty slut nodded her tiny slut head.

Noah's 'Dawn's a fucking slutty slut' senses started to tingle.

Noah teleported to wherever the fuck Scott and Dawn were.

Scott looked at Noah. "How the fuck did you get he-" He was cut off by Noah ripping out Scott's heart and eating it raw.

"FUCK YOU!" Noah bellowed, before he started to disembody Scott limb for limb. Dawn clapped.

Gwen and Duncan walked past that scene and clapped. "Well, that's fucking wrong on so many levels." Duncan said, throwing popcorn at them before they walked away.

Noah looked at Dawn. "Now, you ugly fucking slut, you're going to run away with me into the slutty sun where we will live together forever. Slut."

Dawn nodded and they ran into the sun and burned alive.

The.

Slutty.

End.

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Hope you liked it Dakota! Love you, but I hate Dawn. :3**


End file.
